


Save Yourself

by EvilMuffins



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: You can't save everyone.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Save Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



“...Mako-chan?” Haru's voice was caring, comforting, and far more than Makoto deserved as a gentle hand came to rest against her cheek.

However, instead of the sweetly smiling face mere inches from her own, all that Makoto could see was the image of Noir laying lifeless, crumpled helplessly on the pulsating Mementos floor.

Reluctantly, Makoto guided the hand away, relishing in the warmth of Haru's touch. “I couldn't protect you.”

“I can save myself. ...But who's going to save _you_?” Shaking her head with a mischievous giggle, Haru leaned in, capturing Makoto's lips alongside any lingering worries of the past.


End file.
